


【茸米】十八岁

by Giardia



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giardia/pseuds/Giardia
Summary: 年龄操作，茸比米老了十岁。
Relationships: Giorno Giovanna/Guido Mista, 茸米 - Relationship
Kudos: 64





	【茸米】十八岁

盖多·米斯达的十八岁生日过得不太顺遂。部分原因在我，我订做生日蛋糕的时候，忘记嘱咐面包师切忌切成“四块”。我一打开蛋糕盒子，他几乎立刻尖叫起来。  
“那是什么啊！！！头儿！！！我在不知情的时候得罪了你吗？”  
我马上从四块蛋糕中拿走一个。米斯达坚信碰见“4”意味着坏运气；我当时对他这种无端的数字歧视不以为然，连哄带骗地要他把剩下三块吃了下去。然而，当我派他出门收保护费时，却遭到了顽固的抵抗。  
“别这样，boss，福葛不是就在隔壁吗？今天别让我出门……求您。”  
“福葛有福葛的工作。米斯达，你已经十八岁了。”我板起脸来。通常，米斯达不会违抗命令。“只是保护费而已。”  
但他仍然犹豫；我摘下胸前的徽章，别在他毛衣的相同位置。  
“要是你还不放心，这‘幸运瓢虫’就带在身上好了。我与你同在。”  
他盯着胸前的别针，看上去不大自在；那时，我没留意问，他也没好意思说，所以直到后来我才知道究竟是怎么回事。他扯了扯毛衣领，一言不发地走了，直到傍晚才回来。上帝，当我看到他的样子时，不由得有些相信那可笑的“数字4诅咒”了。  
“盖多，怎么回事？”  
我摘掉他沾血的毛线帽，发现伤口只在头皮，颅骨和脸部都完好无损，不禁松了口气。他的腿似乎也挂了彩，一瘸一拐地走到沙发上躺下，这会儿倒不怕弄脏地毯了。  
“好倒霉啊！我碰见老熟人，是曾经被我在电影院门口打了几拳、并拿走钱包的那种。他有三个非常强壮的兄弟，我和四个人鏖战许久，差点回不来。我亲爱的教父，可怜可怜我，快救救我吧！”然后煞有介事地握起我的手在唇边吻过。  
这是加入组织、宣誓效忠的必要仪式，不过我之前没让米斯达走这个过场。  
他卷曲的黑发像刚刚下生的小黑羊般湿润柔软，当那双黑眼珠从下转而向上看我时，又像看到桌上食物的虔诚小狗。鬼使神差地，我说——  
这里光线太暗了。起来，到我房间去。  
米斯达听话地站起来，然后才松开握着我的手指。那时候我尺侧的那半边手掌——就是刚刚被握着的那边——仿佛在缓慢燃烧着，男孩手上的灰尘、汗水、硝烟和体温要把我的整条胳膊腐蚀掉了。  
“您的房间？”无恶意地，这倒霉男孩确认着。我后悔极了，按往常惯例，都是在他自己的房间进行治疗的。  
我说：“没错。”  
他一瘸一拐地去了。虽然说如今已经算非常熟络了，盖多却从未踏进我房间一步，最多只敲过门。我猜测这个开朗、坦然却格外敏锐的家伙暗自在心中给所有人归过类，我很可能被他和那些大人物、老家伙分到一组。虽然，讲道理，对他而言我确实也该属于这一组。  
脏兮兮的毛衣被随便扔在我编着金线的地毯上，做这事的人好像拿定主意我不会因此生他的气；裤子和靴子也都扔到一起，只有那把小左轮被妥善地搁在床头柜。摊开身体，他阳面向上，血污和泥土沾在我的床单上。我一定是昏了头才会允许他这样做。  
被莫名其妙的烦躁驱使着，我唤出替身，迅速修补他身上每一根破碎的血管。像往常一样，米斯达哇哇大叫，拼命求我下手轻点；但那天我顾不得温柔，结束之后，米斯达红着眼睛、半死不活地摊在床上。他那时已经长得很高，双臂一展就横拦床的对边，热腾腾地喘个不停。  
“痛死了啊！我的好老板！今天比以前还要痛啊！”  
“这不是已经好了吗？如果没有其他不适，你可以回去休息了。”  
米斯达应声坐起来，却不走，两腿垂在床边：“好不容易来一趟，我还以为你是那个意思。”  
我吃了一惊，呼吸一定错了一拍，幸好米斯达没看出来。他盯着我的脸看了一会儿，我既没笑也没做声，气氛渐渐尴尬。但米斯达像不识趣似的一直盯着，执着得像小狗盯着你嘴里的肉；于是我只好承认：“也不是完全没有。”  
他显而易见地开心起来，胸廓鼓了鼓，脸上却露出扭捏神情，多少微笑着。  
“我还以为我想错了。”他说：“我也……我很喜欢您。您又强大，又……又……强壮，和您一起生活很难没有非分之想。”  
我觉得这话里有许多奇怪的地方，所以问：“你本来想说什么？”  
他用手抹了把脸，说您听完别生我气。我想说的是：您又强大，又漂亮……  
不是头一次被这样评价了，但上一次有人敢当面直说还是数年之前的事。看来我似乎没被分类为“老家伙”，反而和“漂亮女人”同属一类；我留意过他的电脑，知道他偏好金发、大胸脯的女性，这样一想我除了不是女性之外也没什么不合格的。  
说完这大逆不道的话，米斯达神色躲闪，大概准备看我反应决定是否跑路；忐忑、紧张和期待明明白白写在脸上。实话说，我不能确定不到二十岁的男孩说这种话时能有几分真心，但也没义务帮他弄清楚。我说：“真有这种觉悟，就去把自己洗干净。”  
他跳下床，飞快地窜进浴室。我趁此机会换掉脏兮兮的床单，烦躁地在窗前吹风，不用看就知道自己一定半勃着。今天的一切都有些出乎预料，但又很难判断是好是坏。米斯达洗了有十几分钟，蜜色的皮肤上蒸着水汽，慢吞吞地走出来；我只洗了一小会儿。  
我无法描述当我独自呆在浴室冲洗时心情是怎样的，只能说有些激动和紧张，但又不太像。我不怎么会激动和紧张，除非命悬一线。我只是想，我好像等这一天等了很久，甚至早于我见到盖多·米斯达那天。也许我出生时就在等这天。  
突然，我想：要是他趁我洗澡，反悔逃跑了呢？  
我是个卑鄙小人，虽然一定会尊重他的任何选择，但不打算给他这个机会。所以我只洗了一小会儿；走出浴室，男孩坦荡地躺在床上，笑嘻嘻地伸手。  
他一丝不挂。米斯达把上半身练得相当不错，肩背、胸部、手臂都很好，腹部也十分结实；在那之下是窄胯一副，左右支出髋骨轮廓。但再往下，双腿肌肉却很暧昧，非要我说那算丰腴，看上去像是只有脂肪甜蜜地裹在骨架上，拍一下能荡起三层波。当然，那只是我的想象，实际上它们绷紧时是相当坚定有力的，善踢也善跑，跑起来线条流畅宛如猎豹。  
从我的角度带着性意味的眼光审视，这具躯体堪称完美；但我清楚，这并非是刻意练来投我所好的——至少不是从这种意味上。无数人愿意投我所好；而米斯达与他们不同。他的身体是为救我而准备的，虽然如此，它此刻明明要了我的命。  
我们从没离得这么近过。讲道理，当一个人在你眼前放大，必然会出现尴尬细节：女人乳头周围的褐色颗粒，男人肛门周围的黑色绒毛，眼角或许有眼屎，牙上也常见黑斑。但那天我什么都没注意到，无论怎么回想也只记得那双快活的黑眼睛。我们接吻，嘴唇都未必对准，只吮吸着彼此的皮肤；我们拥抱，手指痴迷地顺着肌沟流连。  
在此之前我很难想象人类的痴迷是怎么一回事，而今只觉得他肌肉的每一次舒缩、脉管的每一次鼓动都令人欣喜。我把手指插入他紧实的臀间，在入口处轻轻擦过。夹着我的臀肌隐隐绷紧了一瞬间。  
我问他是否怕疼。  
他说：不疼的，我试过。  
这回答大大出乎我的预料；但这时候讨论此事不仅无用还很败兴，所以我克制、冷静地堵上他的嘴巴，好让他别说更多坏气氛的话出来。那是什么时候发生的事情？难道有人在盖多不到十六岁时就早早摘取这枚果实，又难道说——在我们认识之后，在我没注意到的地方，他曾与别人如此亲热过吗？躲着我做过这些，然后再回到我家，像无事发生一样向我道晚安吗？  
我不至于为此生气，米斯达交往过再多人，也不能改变我们此刻相爱。再说……我自己早就丢弃了童贞。总的来说，我虽然从不能算得上欲望强烈，对此事也游刃有余了。不过有一点我可以保证，那就是在遇到盖多·米斯达之前，这种炽烈的喜悦不曾降临到我头上，情欲也从未像此刻一样鲜明地烧灼我的内脏——因为米斯达挣开我的嘴唇，手指绞着我的手指送入穴内，然后说：  
“我刚刚试过，我躺在你的浴缸里——就像这样。如果慢慢来，丝毫不痛。”  
肠道中，我摸到很多润滑剂，顺着我们的手指流出来。我觉得自己像个小丑，也像被套上华服的流浪汉。他怎敢这样戏弄我？  
我转动手指，翻过手掌来反握住他的手，往直肠前壁按压，问：“这个也试过了？”  
米斯达本能地反抗了一下，然后就放松肌肉、顺从地任我动作。前列腺离肛门不过六七厘米那么远，刚好是手指的长度。我带着他深入到那周围，勾着手指轻轻搔刮，从中间开始打着圈向周围揉搓、再打着圈回来。  
如我所料的，米斯达马上就变了脸色，张开嘴急喘几声，抬起另一只胳膊用力搂住我的肩膀。“没试过……留给你的，头儿，你让我完全硬了。”  
米斯达从不欺骗。他的阴茎勃起着，硬邦邦刺向我的肚脐。为了报复，我原本打算用手指好好欺负他，让他知道知道自己在我手里能多么轻易地靠后面射精；但他坦荡地摊开在我胸膛下不到一寸的地方，一边说好听的话一边主动献上亲吻，这让我再也不能忍受。  
我抽出我们的手。股缝湿滑，我试探性地把阴茎对上入口。  
“这次要来真的了，盖多。我希望你能换个称呼，以便可以把调情和工作区分开。”我警告道。  
米斯达用刚刚在他穴眼中插过的手指来摸我的性具，拿着它对准自己、然后一口一口吃下去。过多的润滑剂从我们之间的缝隙里往外挤。  
“乔鲁诺。”他说。“乔鲁诺……”  
我听见自己像鼓风机一样的喘息声和马达一样的心跳。就着米斯达的手指，我来回抽插数次，然后意识到比起快感，我的注意力更多地放在如何使米斯达舒服这件事情上；这种想法前所未有，但此刻又无比牢固、无比清晰地扎根在我脑海里。我热切地抚摸他的阴茎和躯体，不单单是为了把玩这幅皮肉，更希望借此讨好他的身体，希望他能体会到像我一样强烈的快乐，希望他能把他的快乐通过声音、动作、眼神、呼吸，原原本本地展现给我……  
如我期望的，米斯达完全照做。他用牙齿啃咬我的耳朵，几乎咬痛了；他胸膛鼓起来的时候和我的胸肌相碰，我于是也能知道他的心跳正如我的一样强烈、一样疯狂。他并不抚摸自己的阴茎，一双手揪住我的头发，却并不发力，叫我知道他钟爱我金色的头发犹如我钟爱他那黑色的眼珠。  
忽然间，他把双眼闭上了，睫毛根部似乎慢慢浮起水渍。他的肠道吸绞着，腹部抽动、胯部上抬，阴茎摇摇摆摆地划着我的肚皮，无疑是处在高潮边缘；但即使如此，我不允许他闭上眼睛。他的眼睛是属于我的，眼神、泪水、瞳孔：这双眼睛闭上的每一秒都是我的损失。我猛撞他的肠道，隔着眼皮轻咬那对圆润弹牙的宝石，品尝每一滴将落未落的泪液。米斯达不堪折辱地高声哭叫起来，嘴里吐出一串单词——大概都是些不听也罢的淫词浪语，总之给他这样一喊，我也忍不住抵着肠壁射精了。  
高潮过后的肠道又热又紧，不知疲倦地吮了很久，我于是也没着急抽出来。与之相反，米斯达的阴茎却碰也不让我碰了，倒伏在我俩滑溜溜的肚皮中间喘息。米斯达几乎不敢与我对视，非常可爱地躲闪着；我用乌七八糟的手指抹掉他鬓角的汗水。不知是否是性爱之后的错觉，我发觉我非常、非常爱他。我落入了俗套的爱情。  
米斯达插在我发间的手指渐渐松开滑落。过了一会，似乎不愿意我在里面呆着，扭动腰部挣脱出来；我对此没有太大意见，因为我正在玩他的乳头。我不太爱玩男人的乳头，因为就我自己而言，触碰乳头是全无感觉的一件事情，所以属于无用之举；但偶然间，我发现盖多的一边乳头大过另一边，也更红。我用手捏了捏，但米斯达闭着眼睛几乎睡去，无暇理我。  
我把他拍醒，问：“盖多，你有注意到你左侧的乳头比右侧更大吗？”  
起初，米斯达似乎并没明白我在说什么；后来，他微红的脸颊一路红到耳根。  
“你不知道吗！”他生气地大叫。“你竟不知道吗？”他把我推开在一边，双手捏着我的胸部。片刻，他指着我的乳头，听上去有些疑惑和气愤：“它们是平的，而且长在两边。”  
这时候，我意识到——那是瓢虫胸针的错。那瓢虫非但没有给他带来幸运，其背后的金属别针还在持续给他施加折磨，随着每一个细小的动作摩擦了一整个下午，硬生生把他左边的乳头磨到红肿、充血了。不过这不能怪我，但凡有些胸肌的男人，都不应长着很大的乳头；而米斯达——虽然胸肌发达到超过我的地步——他的乳头却端正地长胸部正中，像果实一样高高立起，正好被胸针摩擦着。  
“为什么啊？”米斯达困惑着，不死心地用指甲抠挖。  
“很痛。”我拍开他的手。米斯达看出我想笑，因此愈发愤怒起来，非要把他们抠得一样肿不可。我们在床上翻滚、扭打，不一会就又硬起来，于是顺势面对面侧躺着又来了一次……  
第二天早上我拖着疲惫的身体醒来，脑子里似乎还残存着昨夜窜动的电流，头一次体会到纵欲的滋味。米斯达看起来像还在睡，面部向下压进枕头，他的背部起伏着，证明尚未窒息而亡。  
——很难说是不是有意勾引，他趴卧在床上、身体有半扇没在被子里，股缝饱满，向下隐没在腿间，甚至还沾着一些痕迹。  
“早，BOSS。”米斯达的声音毫无预兆地从枕头里滤出，“斗胆猜测，您在看我。”  
“——在看你的屁股。”我纠正到。“怎么，难道是故意露出来的吗？”  
“也许是。”米斯达懒洋洋地翻了个身。他的脸颊被横七竖八地压上了许多枕头痕迹。一时没有躲开，我们陷入一场漫长的对视；我发觉，按照流程，这里是“夸夸床伴”环节。  
“乔——”米斯达在此处停顿，可能在思考是否要加上“唐”。片刻后他询问：“如果要接吻，需要先刷牙吗？”  
评评理，评评理，这难道不是比直接去刷牙更破坏气氛的行为吗？我不知如何回答；于是我们接吻、接吻、接吻。我这辈子也没接过这样多的吻。有几次，我觉得自己应该停下来；有几次，我觉得盖多正准备停下来——但无原因的，结果是谁也没有停下来。  
这就是盖多·米斯达十八岁头一天早上发生的全部事情。


End file.
